


Who is the Monster, Who is the Man?

by harleymaea



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Eventual Romance, F/M, Horror, Mad Science, Star Wars AU, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:43:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleymaea/pseuds/harleymaea
Summary: Based on a video on youtube (warning graphic) Star Wars AU set in the modern dayhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VPRL-gPNTv4&list=PLpXLCqIhGdsPhDPU_JXDa3K-zDkiyd2BR&index=36Taking ideas from that and making it into a fanfiction. I hope that you guys enjoy it.Armitage Hux has been trying to figure out the mystery of who has been killing women across the states and finds a young girl has been murdered in their town. She doesn't fit the usual MO and he questions those within her friend group, honing onto a young scientist whom the others said had been a little too attached to her in life.When her body is exhumed  Hux becomes consumed in obsession trying to figure out what has happened, while Ben becomes happier living out a fantasy. As in all things though,  are things quite what they seem?





	1. Loss of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Addicted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/512941) by fatesaw. 

Rey's breath was coming out in short spurts as she ran down the streets that were still so unfamiliar. She just had to make it to his apartment. He would keep her safe she knew it. Her heart was racing as she heard the man behind her teasingly call out her name, keeping up with her easily as his long legs made his way towards her.

This wasn't how tonight was supposed to go. It was just simple drinks like any other night, she thought she would be fine and now it was going to be the end for her.

"Now Rey, don't you think you could play a little more nicely? I think we have all been very welcoming to you..." She could feel her legs start to give, this wasn't working. Tears stung in her eyes as she knew that there was only a block away from freedom, from the man that she knew could protect her.

As Rey's legs gave way, the man came up against her and her hands lashed out as he dragged her into an alleyway. She struggled as he put his hand against her lips and started to lift her shirt, the smile on his face evident in the moonlight.

"You're a monster." She grunted, pulling against his arms and scratching him, trying to fight back in anyway she could while the weight of his body started to overtake her own.

Yes, I am." He growled, his hand grasping her chin as he looked down at her, his eyes going darker as he looked at her, his mouth seeking hers. She bit down on his lip hard enough to make it bleed and he chuckled. "More of a fighter than I took you for. I will miss that."

Her eyes filled with panic as she looked up at him and she hoarsely just whispered the word "Please." Shaking his head he smiled and continued with his ministrations as a cloud covered the moon, leaving them in darkness as her cries turned to little more than a muffled sound.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Armitage Hux had barely had a moment to grab a coffee and get to his desk when his partner came to his desk gesturing for him to stand again. Hux rolled his eyes as he looked up at him. "I am not in the mood for this, James."

James Anderson looked down at him. "I know you just got that fancy promotion and think you are big dog around here, but we have a new case that just came over the radio. Young woman, 18, murdered in an alleyway. Little old lady found her own her daily walk when Mr. Snowflake had to take a tinkle." 

Hux stood and put on his jacket looking at his partner carefully. "Does she match the others?"

"She has the same scarring from what I have heard, but it's weird. Not the right age or body type. We definitely need to check this one out." 

As they drove down the city streets, Hux's hands gripped the wheel hard. He had been working on the case of the First Order gang for months, trying to track them down and their habits. Maybe they were finally getting sloppy. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He knew that he would have to sort out this case, and soon, to keep his good standing in the station. No one like murders, especially when they involved young women.

As he and James pulled up on the scene, he could see there was already a crowd forming of onlookers standing in the entrance of the alleyway. He held up his badge and waved his arms, gesturing for them to move out of the way. He noticed a tall gangly man standing nearby,his eyes transfixed on the body with a look of familiarity. Hux frowned before lifting the police tape and crossing it.

He covered his mouth as he looked down at the body taking a moment to take a deep breath. He had seen photos like this laid out in files working with detectives in other states, but to see a body lain out like this, so young and in her prime. What a waste of life.

Hux turned to the forensic scientist and gestured simply. "What can you tell us about this young woman Annie?"

"Well, she definitely put up a fight, there is blood and skin particles found under her finger nails that we are going to want to check in our system, see if we can find a DNA match to it in our database from anyone in the past. Bruising on the abdomen could indicate trying to keep her down since she seemed to struggle within the fight. And then there is the bullet..." 

Hux nodded as she turned the girls neck slightly toward him, her brown hair gently falling to the side showing a wound the size of a bullet going through her. He heard movement and turned to see the tall man walking away slowly, and Hux memorized his features momentarily, feeling as though he was somehow important in all of this. He couldn't quite put his finger on it just yet.

"Do we have a name?" Hux asked, as he knelt next to the body taking in her features and looking her over. So soft and beautiful, it was almost painful to look at.

Annie pulled up a wallet and nodded "Rey Organa. She seems to have moved here from Jakuu, Texas. Still hasn't had time to change her license."

"I can see why, that place is the middle of nowhere." James laughed, shaking his head lightly.

"Yeah, well she might as well have stayed home for all the good that being here has done for her. Let's get her loaded up." Hux started moving the people away from the alley as EMTs moved in and put her on a stretcher, covering her completely. Hux's stomach lurched as he watched them load her up and drive her away, running a hand over his face as the sun started to rise over the city skyline. He could already tell that this was going to take a lot out of him, and he wasn't prepared for it.

James turned to face him. "Need a scotch?" The older man asked, his face spreading into a grin as he clapped the young man on the shoulder. 

"You're kidding right? It is barely 6." He shook his head, his red hair falling into his face.

"You're no fun, kid. Probably why you got promoted over me though." James shrugged and started to climb into the car. "Can we at least stop for a donut?"

"You are hungry after that?"

"All part of my charm"


	2. Chapter 2: Are You Ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's friend, Rose, visits Ben with the news of Rey while Poe tries to help him during the day. Everyone wants to walk on eggshells when it comes to death, but Ben seems to be fine?

Ben looked out the window of his study, his eyes unseeing, as he had been for the past half an hour. A young man of 25, just in his prime and finding his way through the world of academia he should be looking up information on his latest work in stem cell research and anatomy. It was too early, his brain wasn't able to focus and he knew that he had to do something instead of sitting there so he walked down into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As the steam filled the room he ran his fingers through his dark hair, trying to gain a little clarity. Things in the world were ever changing, and this was just another step in that direction. 

The water was hot as it ran down his back, his hand bracing against the wall as he breathed in and out slowly. Trying to stop his brain from going a million miles a minute, he heard the ringing of his phone and groaned as the water dripped through his raven black hair. Taking a few moments to shampoo his hair and then soap his body down, he rinsed off, wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping out and running the towel over his hair _Who would be calling at this hour?_ He couldn't help but think to himself. 

He saw three missed calls on his phone. One was from Rose and two were from Poe. 

_ Ben? _ Rose's voice came out soft and gentle out of the machine, but worried and a little rushed. _ Ben, I am not sure where you are right now, maybe you're asleep... Ben it's Rey. She hasn't come home yet and I'm worried. _

Ben frowned at the phone for a moment before deleting the message and moving on to the next one and listening to it carefully. 

_ Ben, come on man, I know you like to screen your calls, but come on, man, pick up it’s me. _ Poe’s voice rang out with a bit of irritation. _ Bastard, if you know anything about this and don’t help you are even worse of a friend than we thought. _

Ben felt himself wanting to throw the phone in frustration but held himself back as he listened to the final message, taking slow deep breaths. 

_ Ben... we have to talk. _

Ben looked up as a knock came to his door and he paused at the sound. He walked towards it and leaned against it, his hand on the knob. “Who is it?” He asked, his voice short and gruff. 

“Rose.” The familiar voice came out and Ben couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little. While he had always had a bit of a soft spot for Rey, he put up with Rose because of her friendship with her and Finn. He wasn’t in the mood for her chipper face and upbeat attitude this early in the morning. 

“I am not suitable for company, Rose. Maybe you can come back a little while later?” He was shaking his head now and looking around his messy apartment, thinking about how she would most likely scold him and possibly call up his dad if she were to cross the threshold. 

“You are going to want to hear this from me, trust me.” She said, her voice soft and he thought he could hear her pressing against his door frame. “It’s about Rey, Ben. Something has happened.” 

Ben sighed and pressed his head against the door, before turning the lock and opening it, gesturing for the tiny woman to enter. She gave him a quick once over and shrugged “Nothing I haven’t seen before. At least you’re filling out.” 

Ben couldn’t help the cough that came out of his mouth and just shook his head, as he motioned toward his room. “You don’t mind if I change and you stay in here do you? It is getting a little breezy in here. Help yourself to making some coffee if you like, I wouldn’t say no to a cup myself.” 

As he went into his room and started rummaging through his drawers getting a shirt, underwear and pants he can hear Rose move to near the doorway. “It’s about Rey...” 

Ben sighed and pulled his underwear and pants on as he waited for her to get on with it. Grabbing his shirt, he started to button it as he walked over towards her and made his way back towards the kitchen, starting the coffee maker. “If you aren’t going to get on with it then I really don’t see the point in you being here Rose.” 

“She’s dead.” Rose squeaked, her eyes widening looking up at him, as though unsure as to how he would react. She knew that he tended to get upset fairly easily, especially when it came to Rey, and she didn’t want to endure his wrath. 

Ben’s stopped looking at the coffee maker and turned towards her, unable to speak for a moment, her face white as she comes around the corner to look at him. His face was blank as he stared at Rose, his eyes black and unseeing

"Ben, did you hear me? Rey is dead. Say something."

"Did the cops find anything?" He said, his eyes blinking.

"Rey's dead, and that's the first thing that you're going to ask?" Rose looked up at him incredulously.

"No, of course, I am sorry this is awful I'm just in shock over this. I don't handle loss well. What happened?" He pushed off of the counter and stepped a little closer towards her.

“It was on the news this morning, the police found her not far from here actually. They’re not giving away many details but the neighbors all seem to be talking about it. Heard a few of them on my way here.” 

“It's sad that people think that they can poke their noses into other people's tragedies these days.” Ben said, shaking his head as the timer went off and pouring himself a cup. Rose of all people being the one to tell him this news, looking at him with her knowing eyes. 

“Why would someone attack her, Ben?” She asked, walking slightly closer, laying a hand on his arm. He hadn’t even realized that he had started shaking and he looked down at her. 

“Unfortunately there are bad people in this world and we can’t always tell them apart from the good. We just have to do what we can to protect the ones that we love and let them know that we are there for them.” Ben murmured, looking down at her. 

Rose sniffled and before he knew what was happening her hands were sliding around his waist. The top of her head couldn’t even reach his chin but the shock knocked him back slightly as he moved to lean on the counter and awkwardly put his arms around her as she shook. He knew that he should be giving a reaction, that she would was probably wondering why he wasn’t crying but he just couldn’t force anything out. 

He lightly pushed Rose away and she looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. “Are you going to be ok?” She asked, her eyes searching through his as though trying to work something out. 

“I will be. One of us will need to call Leia about this.” Ben pulled away from her, running his hand over his face lightly thinking carefully over everything. 

“I am sure between all of us we can figure something out if the police haven’t already.” Rose shrugged. “I have to get heading to campus, I have a class that I can’t get out of since there is an exam in, I can’t miss it.” 

Ben nodded and waved her out the door before sitting down on one of his chairs and turning. This was definitely complicated, but it meant that his work would be all that much more important. Just one more step closer. 

_________________________________________________ 

Ben pushed up his glasses and made his way quickly down towards the science building. He shrugged a little when he saw Poe walking towards him and gave him a small slowing down briefly to allow him to catch up. He was sick of the words of condolences from people who hardly knew him, who didn’t really know Rey, but knew that he couldn’t ignore one of his good friends. 

“Hey Solo, sorry about everything. She was a good kid.” Poe said, a sympathetic frown going across his face. 

“Rey, yeah.” Ben shifted his bag as they walked into the cold building on campus and made their way through the halls. He could feel the stares searing into him even more than usual and he wanted nothing more than to lash back at them, but he just kept his face passive as they headed towards his lab. 

“You know, I never did think it was a good idea for her to come here away from what you told me. She was always a spitfire, but that type tends to get themselves in trouble around here, you know?” Poe watched Ben as he opened the door and shrugged a bit. “Not that I know much about that.” 

“I would think you did, given the type that you hang around with.” Ben murmured, opening his door and turning on the lights, dropping his bag down on the floor. He went to turn a few of his computers and monitors on and looked at his board with the latest equation that he had been trying to figure out. He shook his head and turned to Poe. “No offense, but you don’t really know her well enough to really give a glowing assessment on her character.” 

Poe raised his hands defensively. “I understand, nothing meant by it. Just stating an opinion.” 

Ben went to turn off his phone when he saw that a call was coming in. He looked down and saw the one name that he had been dreading seeing all day. **Leia **

“Hello Miss Organa...” He breathed out. 

_ ”Ben,”_ her voice was weak and he could hear the pain and suffering even through the poor connection that the campus provided. _ “Ben, my little girl is...” _

“I know, Leia. I am so sorry.” Ben pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over at Poe who seemed at a loss for words. “I will do everything I can to help you with this, with the funeral arrangements, whatever you need.” 

_ “I have to go there and take care of everything. I should be there within the next day or two. Please just take care and be careful out there, son. Your father is coming with me.” _

She hung the phone up before he could get out an audible grown through and he set down his phone. Poe looked stayed in his corner and watched him, knowing to keep his distance. 

“Now my dad is going to be coming. Moral support for Leia, of course.” Ben shook his head and looked away, hardly able to hide his disgust. 

“Moral support never hurt anyone did it?” 

“My dad was never around. Traveled mostly and my mom got sick of it and finally left. Leia helped raise me after that. Now he’s retired and wants to play house with the woman who took care of me instead of them? It is a little weird.” Ben shook his head as he went to his computer and typed in his password, pulling up the files and getting ready to work. 

“You’re really going to act as though nothing happened?” Poe looked down at him, his eyebrow raised. 

“Life still moves on, even with loss. Whether we want to admit it or not.” His eyes ran over the screen and Poe turned, walking out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to anyone reading this. I was really inspired by the video to make this, and I am not sure how long this story will be. All the characters will definitely make their appearances though and things will come to fruition in time. This will become very Frankenstein-esque, but I hope that you will enjoy it and follow it through. Let me know what you think


End file.
